WataMote Chapter 095
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Consists of eight sections. Section 7 is one page whose story continues directly into Section 8. The main page narration notes, "The seasons change so rapidly. . . ." A Curious Building: The side-panel narration notes, "It's that time of fall where the cold starts to set in. . ." Walking to school, Tomoko meets up with Yuri and Yoshida. Yoshida mentions she saw a building that looks like a UFO. Tomoko immediately recognizes that it is a Love Hotel. Yuri interrupts Tomoko when she starts to explain what it is: "Yoshida-san doesn't know. Don't go ruining her dreams." When Yoshida says it is "probably just a kids' playground," Tomoko thinks, "More like a playground for making kids. . . ." Impressions: Entering school, Tomoko realizes Yuri and Yoshida see her reflexively checking the vending machines for change. Yuri assures her that, knowing how Tomoko is like, she does not think her behavior is weird. Later in class, Tomoko wonders if that meant she looks like "some kind of loser who goes around fishing for change in vending machines." Butting Your Nose In: Walking with Akari, Sayaka notices Tomoko. Told by Akari that Tomoko is really Tomoki's older sister, Sayaka decides to greet her. In her mind, Tomoko deems Akari as "that girl that's after my brother's dick," while Akari stammers in embarrassment. Tomoko directly asks Akari if she came to her "to ask me about dicks again." She explains to Sayaka that Akari asked to see her brother's genitals while Akari protests. To both Akari and Tomoko's surprise, Sayaka asks why a girl being interested in such things is "weird" to Tomoko. She loudly proclaims that Akari is, "just a pure hearted girl who wants to see Tomoki-kun's dick!" Anything but the Face: Sayaka and Akari encounter Tomoki walking with a friend. Akari is mortified by the previous conversation with Tomoko while a sheepish Sayaka apologizes. Akari says she cannot let Tomoki see her face. She lowers her head when she greets him only to realize she is staring at his crotch. She then falls to her knees proclaiming, "Just kill me now!" to Tomoki and Sayaka's confusion. Suprisingly Well Informed: Tomoko's homeroom teacher, Ogino conducts a discussion on "LGBT." She asks students to define each letter. The first student Kakinuma does not know what the "L" stands for. Tomoko calmly stands and defines "lesbian," to which Ogino compliments her. Sweating, Uchi stares at her intently. Discovering the Truth: Yoshida sits with two other similarly dressed girls unnamed in this chapter. When she mentions the building that "looks like a UFO," one unnamed friend (Anna Haruna) reveals it is a Love Hotel while the other (Reina) states that the rooms are really narrow "from Kazu and Reina." As the two gossip, Yoshida looks somewhat sheepish. Monday Routine-Signs of Winter: Tomoko realizes her routine is to spend the afternoon reading manga at a convenience store then ordering coffee when the cashier asks her if she wants her coffee. Tomoko concludes she needs to find another convenience store. The side-panel narration asks, "What is she worrying about as she looks up at the autumn sky. . ." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Masaki Yoshida *Akari Iguchi *Sayaka *Tomoki Kuroki *Ogino *Kakinuma *Kakinuma's friend *Emiri Uchi *Yoshida's Unnamed Friends **Reina **Anna Haruna *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Mako Tanaka (unnamed) Referbacks *Tomoko quickly recognizes Akari as "that girl that's after my brother dick" thanks to their previous encounter in Chapter 91. Trivia *'"A Girl has a Name":' Sayaka's name is revealed. *'"A Boy Also has a Name":' Kakinuma's name is revealed. Cultural References *'Love Hotel' Memorial Moments *Yoshida has a certain innocence despite Tomoko's characterization of her as a "delinquent." *Despite her notorious lack of a filter, Tomoko deems Akari rude for her bluntness, particularly since Akari is a year younger. Quotes *"What is she, a five year old that still believes in Santa?" – Tomoko on Yoshida's ignorance of Love Hotels. *"Akari's been in love with Tomoki-kun since middle school! She's just a pure-hearted girl who wants to see Tomoki-kun's dick!" – Sayaka Gallery Sayaka-II.jpg|Sakaya engages in a rational discussion of teenage health. Yoshida_Love_Hotel.jpg|Yoshida reacts to learning what a Love Hotel is. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10